Making Love?
by jacobblackxox
Summary: Just a series of one shots :)
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys, this is a one shot :) Hope you enjoy

WARNING: This one shot as sexual contact so if you feel offended by sexual stories this is something you shouldn't be reading.

But anyway hope you enjoy. review and do all that wonderful stuff.

!

Renesmee's POV

It was after school around 7 o clock and I was sitting in my room with Jacob doing homework. He was only smiling and looking at me every few minutes. I couldn't concentrate with my work. His smile was just breathtaking I couldn't help but get a little wet from his stares.  
I shifted uncomfortable on the floor and then started doing the work again. I felt Jacob's hand move up and down my arm and I dropped my pen on the floor. He looked up at me and smirked I gave him a fake smile and picked up my pen. He then moved his hand to my inner thigh and rubbed it up and down. I bit my lip to hold in a moan.

'You okay baby.' he said. I just nodded.

'You sure your okay' he said smirking. I nodded again.

He knew exactly what he was doing. I went back to my homework with just a tad bit of trouble since Jacob was still running is hand up my thigh. He gently ran a finger over my pussy and i moaned softly. He snorted but didn't look up or stop. Unfortunately I chose to wear a skirt today.

'Good going. Give him easy access. '

I wasn't writing very well all thanks to my sexy boyfriend on the side of me rubbing his fingers over my pussy. I was trying to ignore him he knew I had to finish this paper tonight. I thought maybe if I ignored him he was going to stop. Curse my parents for leaving me and him in this house today of all nights. I mentally sighed and went back to the paper. He some how managed to slip his hands in my panties and was rubbing my clit. Dear god help me. I was so wet right now. Please someone stop this boy or not. He slipped a finger between my lips immediately hitting my G-spot and I let out a loud moan. This boy knew exactly where my G-spot was. He continued to move his finger while my breathe got louder. At this point my homework was forgotten and I just let Jacob do his thing. He added another finger and started pumping fast. I couldn't control the non stop moans that left my mouth. I was leaning on the base of the bed sitting on the floor.

'Jake...' I moaned. He groaned.

'Yes baby' he said.

'I'm about to...'

I was just about to let my juices flow when he pulled his fingers out.

'Jacob finish what you started.' I said giving him a death glare.

He chuckled and put his fingers back in my pussy. This time he didn't do any foreplay he went fast. I felt my self tense and Jacob slowed down the pace. This boy was going to kill me. He looked in my eyes which I'm sure was full of lust and anger. He went faster again but when I was about to burst he went slow. I got frustrated and moved his hand and replaced them with my fingers. He looked at me with lust filled eyes. As soon as I was about to cum he moved my fingers. I was just about to shout at him when he put his tongue in my pussy. I let out a loud moan. I bucked my hips up to his mouth. It didn't take me long to cum and for me to scream his name at the top of my lungs.

The neighbors would sometimes complain about the noise. I had a feeling we would be hearing from the neighbors tonight.

Jacob licked up all my cum and looked at me, he was smirking.

'I like pushing you over the edge.' he said.

I rolled my eyes and brought his face up to mine.

'The neighbors are probably really upset. ' I said.

'Well lets make them furious. ' he said and picked me off the floor and threw me on the bed.

I giggled. He slowly climbed on top of me and pushed his lower half on my lower half I let out a soft moan and arched my back.

Obviously my homework wasn't important.

He slipped the rest of my panties off which was currently sitting on my thighs. He came up to me and placed a kiss on my lips which I took over and kissed him passionately, he soon took over and our tongues were having a furious battle with each other. He took my skirt off and threw it some where in my room for all I know it could've gone out the window and in my neighbors pool. He started pulling of my shirt and we broke away from the kiss so he could take it off. I took off Jake's shirt and threw it probably in my neighbors pool. He started kissing down my neck and to the base of my breast. He unhooked my bra and threw it with the other particles of clothing. He moved his lips to suck on my breast. I moaned and he flicked his tongue over my nipple. He bit down on my nipple grazing his teeth over it and he groaned. My nipples were no hard. He moved his hand to support his weight so most of his weight wasn't on me and he moved the other hand to my other breast. He massaged my breast and sucked on my breast while pushing his lower half towards me. The intensity of the three things happening at once was too much. He moved positions so he could suck my other breast never stopping pushing his dick on my pussy. It didn't take long for me to yet again scream his name and have my juices flowing. My cum was all over the front of his pants and I giggled.

'I think it's time for you to remove your pants. ' I said unbuckling his pants.

He just nodded.

I unzipped and unbuttoned his pants and slipped them down his leg as far as my arms could go. I lifted my legs and took my toe and hocked them in his pants and slipped them down to his ankles. He then took them off and kicked them somewhere. My feet were wrapped around his waist after he took of his pants. I grabbed his face and yet again brought his lips to my lips. When the kiss heated up he started moving his hips towards mine. I could feel his erection even better. And let me tell you he had a full on erection going on. We moaned in each others mouth while he picked up the pace of his thrusting. The only thing that would make this better if his dick was actually in my pussy. I just wanted to rip his boxers off now. One more thrust and I came on his boxers and he came in his boxers.

'Jacob.' I basically moaned.

'Ness' he moaned.

'Take off your boxers now.' I said he just nodded.

He practically ripped his boxers off and then hovered over me. I hooked my legs around his waist again and we stared in too each others eyes. I moved my hips up to his because I was basically Sexually Frustrated. (Does Luke and Beau noises lol ) he got the idea and pushed his dick in my pussy slowly. I stopped him.

'I don't want to make love Jacob. Fuck me. 'I said.

With his eyes full of lust he took his dick back out and slammed it back in my pussy. I let out a loud moan and arched my back. He brought his dick out and slammed it back in again. He continued to do this while hitting my G-spot over and over again. I was grunting and moaning his name over and over again.

'Fuck...baby.. I'm.. about to cum' he said slamming back in.

I moaned and arched my back. I liked when he cursed while we were fucking it turned me on even more. I felt my body tensed and my pussy lips tightened around his dick.

'Fuck baby. ' he said and moaned.

One more thrust and I screamed his name in his neck. He thrusted again and then he came in my pussy. He buried his face in my neck and kissed up to my face.

'I love you.' He said. I smiled

'I love you too' I said

I shifted a little from beneath him and his little friend down there came alive. I must admit he wasn't little at all he was quite big. Jacob was a big man.

'Baby your going to get me hard again.' He said.

'And what's going to happen when i get you hard again.' I said moving again. He groaned.

'Were going to have a Round 2.' He said

'Oh really now.' I said moving yet again. I thrust my hips towards him and he moaned. He grabbed my hips and held them down pulling out of me. I whimpered with the lost of contact.

'Your parents are going to be home soon. I can't risk them hearing us fuck.' He said.

' There not going to be here for a next 10 minutes. Come on Jake Round 2.' I said thrusting my hips forward.

He put my hands over my head and thrust his dick in my pussy. I screamed so loud i thought the neighbors would be knocking on my door in just 10 seconds.

He thrust in again and slammed back in.

'Jacob, Ness' someone screamed.

It was my parents. Holy Fuck !

'Jacob' I said.

'No... You started this so were going to finish this.' He said and thrust in to me again. I screamed again but not as loud.

'Nessie sweetie' Mom said.

Jacob started pounding into me. I was making so much noise Jacob had to cover my mouth with his palm. Jacob hit my G- spot constantly over and over again. I was about to cum.

'Fuck...' He moaned. I had to put my hand over his mouth as well.

'Jacob' I constantly moaned. He thrusted once more and we came together.

'Jacob Renesmee. ' mom shouted again.

We jumped out the bed ( besides the fact that my legs felt like jelly because of Jacob) and rushed to throw on clothes and look like we haven't been fucking the ... Fuck out of each other. We sat down next to our homework in record time. The door flew open and mom and dad stepped in. Remember when I said Jacob's shirt went out the window and in the pool. It went outside alright, we couldn't find it anywhere.  
'Why didn't you guys answer.' Mom said.

'Sorry mom we were just so into the homework trying to get the work done.' I said.

'Yeah sorry Bella.' Jacob said.

The door bell ring and mom and dad went out the door followed by me and Jacob. Guess who was standing outside? No other than...

Our neighbor...

'Good afternoon Mr. And Mrs. Cullen. ' she said. Me and Jacob stood out of sight.

'Hello Ms. Bass.' Dad said.

'There's been some disturbance again with your daughter and her boyfriend. Yet again they have been at it doing the hokey pokey and turning themselves around. The screaming and nonsense has to stop. Ohh and this was in my pool.' She said holding up Jake's shirt.

'Renesmee and Jacob come and say sorry to Ms. Bass' dad said.

We shuffled to the door and stood in front of Ms. Bass

'Were very sorry Ms. Bass' we said together and shuffled back to where we were.

'Well goodbye' dad said and closed the door.

!

Okay so thats my one shot if you want to know how Bella, Edward, Jacob and Renesmee met go read Twilight, New moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn part 1 and 2. Or if you don't want to actually read it listen to the audiobook. Or better yet Watch it or watch kinsley spoils twilight etc. bye mauh love you 3


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys I know it's been a while since I updated but these chapters take a while to write. I get writer's block half way through each scene it's annoying but anyway this chapter I decided to do in 2 parts because the second part was very hard to write and still is. I would also like your feed back on which couple/ couples you would like stories on when I post a bit more. I already know what couple I want to be turned into a story which I will probably do anyway, but further into chapters can you guys please comment or private message me which couple you would want.**

**Here is this chapter. Enjoy :")**

* * *

**Mercedes's POV**

'Mercedes.' Someone called.

It was my boyfriend Jason.

'Yes Jason.' I said

'I brought someone for you.' He sang.

I was excited. Jason said he was going to find someone who can pleasure me as much as he can. He knew i liked it rough.

I got out of my bed and ran downstairs.

'Excited much?' He asked with his eyebrow raised.

'Just a bit. ' i said.

'Babe this is Tory.' He said. I just spotted a man standing on the side of me.

Tory smiled at me and stepped towards me.

'Hello Mercedes.' He said. His voice was deep and husky. It made my pussy wet.

'H...hi.' I stuttered. He smirked.

Jason came behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

'You and Tory are going for a pleasurable ride to get some pleasurable things that will pleasure you tonight.' He said whispering in my ear.

Tory came up to me and whispered in my other ear.

'You ready for a pleasurable ride.' He said. I moaned softly but bit my lip when I realized what I did.

He chuckled in my ears and stepped away. He held out his hand for me to take. I looked at Jason and he smiled at me.

'I'll please you later babe. Go with Tory.' He said and kissed my lips.

I took Tory's hand and he led me to his car and drove away.

**Jason's POV**

'Tory we need to talk.' I said.

'You need my services.' he said.

Tory was my old college friend. We would hook up with a bunch of freaky girls and have a threesome.

'Meet me at the place.' I said.

'See you there.' He said and hung up the phone.

In 10 minutes i arrived at the place and went inside. He was sitting in the corner with a beer in his hand.

I went over to him and sat down.

'So what do you need me for.' He asked smiling.

'My girlfriend wants to have a threesome and your the only person i could trust with her.' I said.

'Hold on man, your girlfriend. You sure.' He asked.

'Yes I'm sure.' I said.

'When did you get a girlfriend. Where's the man who fucked any girl he laid eyes on.' He said.

'I fell in love.' I said.

'You, Jason fell in love.' Tory said his eyes wide open.

I just nodded.

'Unbelievable.' He said.

'Believe it.' I said.

'So when you want to do this.' He said.

'Right now. Just follow my car.' He said.

'You moved. Wait you moved in with her.' He asked.

I nodded again.

I got up and looked at him.

'You following.' I asked.

He nodded and drank the last bit of his drink.

We drove to my house with him following right behind.

**Mercedes's POV**

'So Mercedes, how long have you and Jason been together.' Tory asked.

'Two years.' I said.

'Really 2 years. You and Jason. 2 years.' He said looking at me like i was stupid.

'Yeah, why.' I asked.

'You know his past.' He said resting his hand on my thigh.

'That's how we met.' I answered.

'Really now.' He said bringing his hand higher on my thigh.

I nodded. I saw from the corner of my eyes when he looked at me and smirked. He moved his hand further up until his fingers were touching my pussy. My breathing got heavier at that moment.

'So where are we going.' I said trying to sound normal but epically failed.

He had a slight smile on his lips. He started rubbing me through the fabric very softly. It was a feather landed on my pussy and the wind was blowing it around. (What :/ lol) My breathe started to pick up as he sped up.

'Were going to Pleasurable People.' He said.

'Pleasurable People? ' i asked curiously.

'It's a sex store.' He said smirking at me. He had now put his hand in my pants.

'How'd you find out about the store.' I asked.

'A friend.' He said sticking his fingers in my pussy.

I let out a low moan and he sped up.

'T. T. Tory' i stuttered.

'Yes.' He said putting his finger deeper.

I threw my head back and let out a loud moan. I heard Tory groan beside me and i held the chair as he went deeper and increased his pace.

I groaned and spread my legs open more.

'T.t. Tory. Please don't stop.' I begged. I was so close.

Suddenly he stopped and ran out the car. He did not just fucking do that. We were in front of Pleasurable People. I didn't feel like coming out because i was too horny. I just sat in the car trying to keep still. After a while Tory still wasn't out and i was still horny. I just figured i would take care of myself. I climbed over the seat and made sure the parking lot was clear but honestly i just cared about reaching my release. I stuck my hand down my pants and rubbed my clit. My finger mistakenly dipped in my pussy and i moaned. I stuck another finger in my pussy and i moaned again. I sped up the pace and closed my eyes. Not to mention that i was in the middle seat any one that walked out of the store could see me but i didn't care. I felt my climax reaching and i sped up the pace again. Just as i was about to reach my climax someone grabbed my hand.

I opened my eyes and glared at Tory.

'Your lucky i came out here. Someone could have seen you.' He said all innocent.

'Tory leave me the fuck alone.'i said trying to get him to unloose my hand.

'You shouldn't masturbate in public.' He said ignoring that i wanted my hand back.

'Well its your fault. Your the one who left me horny as fuck.' I said.

He smirked and turned back to the front. I sighed and climbed back to the front.

The ride back home was silent as hell. When we pulled up to the house i ran in the house and jumped on Jason.

'Hi.' I said smiling.

'Hey baby. How was your ride.' He asked.

'It was fucking torture.' I said pouting.

'What happened.' He asked.

'He wouldn't let me cum Jason.' I said.

He laughed and i hit his chest.

'Sorry babe.'he said and Tory walked in.

'Did you get the stuff?' Jason asked.

'Yup.' Tory smirked.

'Did you pick out anything?' He asked me.

'She didn't even walk in the store she stayed in the car and masturbated.' Tory said.

'Hey.' I screamed.

'You still horny Mercedes.' Tory asked.

I nodded. Jason walked to Tory and gave me to him.

'I'm going to help you.' Tory whispered in my ear.

I moaned and grind against him.

He walked upstairs and walked in the guest room. He closed the door and started kissing me. He was an amazing kisser not better than Jason tho. He licked my bottom lip and i opened my mouth to let him in. He backed me up against the door and pressed himself against me. I broke away from the kiss and he trailed kisses down my neck.  
'Tory.' I moaned.

He groaned and looked at me.

'Just fuck me already.' I said.

He nodded and put me down. He pulled down my pants and i took off his shirt.

'Damn your hot.' He said looking over me.

I unbuckled his pants and pulled it down while he kicked it off. He took off my shirt and kissed down my shoulder. He pressed his lower half against me and i could feel his erection. He unloosed my bra and let it fall. He bend down and started sucking my breast while his hand massaged my other breast. He grazed his teeth across my breast and i moaned. His other hand which was holding my hips down as he was grinding on my lower half moved to my hands and pinned them over my head. He switched breast and continued grinding on me.

'T. T. Tory. I'm going to cum.' I breathed out.

He grazed his teeth on my nipples and grind harder and faster.

'TORY.' I screamed as my release came.

* * *

**Alright** **so that's the end of that chapter. I don't know if the next chapter will be part 2 or the chapter that I'm finishing up. We'll just see what happens. This chapter seems unfinished but as I said I couldn't finish the other part. So, other than that I hope you enjoyed. Review, comment w/e. Hope you enjoyed :)**


End file.
